


【铁虫】产检

by chanlamting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Peter Parker, Dirty Talk, Incontinence, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Top Tony Stark, sex during pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: (孕期/角色扮演/失禁/ABO/Dirty Talk)怀孕的年轻Omega在候诊室外忐忑不安地掰着手指，因为和丈夫关系寡淡，又因工作出差，所以今天还是他独自过来医院接受定期检查……
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 27





	【铁虫】产检

「彼得·帕克，请进入3号应诊室……」

广播响起，彼得扶着腰部和椅背慢慢起身，却因为双腿间的异样而面露潮红。自从新婚初夜后，他就再也没获得Alpha的信息素了，这让他的孕期情潮状况加剧。彼得悄悄看了看身后的椅子，确定上面没有可疑的痕迹才缓缓步向应诊室。

彼得习惯性地敲了敲门，应诊室里传来了陌生男性的声音，但他还是下意识推开了大门。

托尼托了托鼻梁上的眼镜，他调出了彼得的病例简略阅览，头也不回地继续说道：「彼得·帕克先生，请坐在检查椅上。」

彼得傻愣愣地站在门边，他开口询问：「请问马西莫夫医生……」

托尼转过头看着彼得，语气平淡地回应：「马西莫夫医生上个月被确诊怀孕两个月，我是她的同事托尼·斯塔克，我会接替她的工作直到她产假后复工。」

根据Omega保护法案，一旦被确诊怀孕的Omega必须进行强制停工，必须留在家中休养，然后定期回到医院做产检。彼得在之前的产检时和那位红发医生聊得来，所以他知道旺达正在和丈夫计划怀孕。

彼得在想事情出神了，而托尼又在医院人手短缺的情况下承担了大量工作，所以他的语气开始不耐烦了。

「帕克先生，请容许我们尽快做检查，你后面还有许多侯检的孕者。」

彼得因为医生冷漠的语气而打了个激灵，他早已习惯了马西莫夫医生的温声细语了，但是刚才托尼已经说了，接下来一段长时间的工作都会由他来接替，所以彼得别无选择。

所幸法案要求所有妇产科医生的性别必须是Omega或者是Beta，所以彼得一开始那股难为情也渐渐变淡了。他脱下宽松舒适的裤子，扶着一遍椅把躺了上去，自己拉上了检查帘。微凉的空气刺激到他湿润的后穴，他全身又开始僵硬起来——想起刚刚他在候诊室椅子上就湿透的后穴。

托尼拿起工具仔细检查彼得，却发现这位看起来乖巧的Omega已经淫荡地流水了，还一张一吸地彰显自己的存在，看来是太欠Alpha的操弄，所以才那么骚。连续工作多时的斯塔克医生没能维持住自己一贯的性冷淡风格，他二话不说就把冰凉钳子捅进入口，还未进入两公分，这名敏感的孕夫就软软地叫了出来，后穴喷出了一股甜腻腻的清液。

托尼躲避不及，那股清液沾染到他的橡胶手套了，他差点控制不住自己的信息素，蛰伏的下体早已钝钝地复苏。

彼得喘着气，后知后觉自己居然在斯塔克医生面前潮喷了，就是因为一把冰冷的钳子！彼得红着脸说了句抱歉，他不知道自己居然那么饥渴……

托尼的脸被挡在帘子后面，彼得看不清医生的表情。托尼舔了舔手指上的情液，下体就迅速勃起变硬，叫嚣着他要不顾医德把肉棒塞进病人后穴内。

事实上，托尼并不是妇产科的医生，他是楼上神经外科的，他修改了医院的中央系统，神不知鬼不觉地霸占了3号应诊室，为彼得做今天的产检。另外，他是一名Alpha，没有一位Alpha抵挡得到Omega在他们面前发情，哪怕Omega早已被标记，但古老的生物本能驱使了他们的掠夺天性——这在远古社会十分常见，一名Omega先后会接受不同Alpha的标记，为不同Alpha繁衍下一代。

他那时候刚完成了一场大手术，在手术台上集中精神了十几个小时，这造成他精神和身体上的疲惫，他没精力怼死敌斯特兰奇，随便溜到医院其他部门当一名安静的访客。然后，他就 被一股信息素的味道吸引了，他几乎是第一时间就认出了信息素的主人，一位刚怀孕的年轻Omega。

托尼深呼吸着，但声音明显沙哑了，他开口说道：「不必介怀，这是很常见的情况。不过你缺乏Alpha的安抚，你的Alpha去哪里了？不知道留在家里扩张你的产道吗？」

提起自己的丈夫，彼得忍不住哽咽了：「他要出差……」

虽然只是商业联姻，可是对方却连最基本的丈夫义务都不肯履行，让他在彷徨又紧张状态下接受自己怀孕的事实。

「哦？说说你的丈夫？」托尼开始漫不经心地和彼得闲聊，开始把产道扩张器塞进那柔软湿热的地方。

「他眼里只有工作，新婚之后只是偶尔回来几次，但都不是回来见我……」

彼得忍不住落泪，他平时并不脆弱，但是怀孕让他特别情绪化，委屈地他忍不住在第一次见的医生面前哭诉，突然间声线就变了——

「呀——」彼得只有半硬的肉棒完全硬了起来，只因为医生的钳子捅到了他的敏感点。

「忍耐一下，我要检查你的宫颈了。」托尼知道他刚才碰到什么地方了，他借检查之名假装不经意地多捅了几下，敏感的Omega尖叫着射精，后穴又喷出了一股情液。

「宫颈很健康，可是你的产道太窄了，我得帮你扩张一下。」托尼开始维持不住自己的人设，尤其是彼得因为二轮高潮了失神得无法给予回应，等医生再度刺激他的G点时，他的肉棒又被刺激得发硬，后穴因为扩张器而张开了一个洞，情液不受控制地流了出来。

「帕克先生，你的Alpha很不负责任，你看你都把我的检查椅弄脏了。」斯塔克医生一只手解开自己的裤子，掏出了发硬发紫的肉棒，一边替彼得检查，一遍撸动自己的肉棒，情不自禁地发出满足的叹息。

「帕克先生，你看来你需要接受治疗。」托尼趁彼得晃神时抽出扩张器，彼得的后穴并未马上关闭，随着呼吸张合。

「你……你是Alpha？」彼得呆呆地问了这么一句话，因为他的脑袋早已被搅成了浆糊，但他还是分辨得出空气中出现了Alpha的信息素。

托尼索性扯开帘子，让彼得看清楚他撸动肉棒的画面，他握着肉棒，龟头挤进被顺利扩张的产道。

「既然你的Alpha不愿意履行责任，那我只好替他操弄怀孕的Omega了。」

托尼扯了扯嘴角，露出一个又欲又迷人的笑容。

那根粗大坚硬的肉棒一下子就捅了进去，头部轻轻触碰紧闭的子宫口，彼得的两条腿被压在支架托上，接受医生对他的『治疗』。

几乎被带到性高潮的彼得尖叫着，精神上知道自己正在被陌生Alpha性侵犯着，可他也是一名渴望Alpha安抚的年轻Omega。彼得皱着眉头，但后穴的软肉早已迫不及待地用力咬住那根美味的肉棒。

彼得的手下意识地放在自己隆起的肚子上，他忍不住落泪，他感到很羞耻，但是又没有开口拒绝，他了解自己的身体状况，他就是想被Alpha的肉棒捅进去！

在托尼眼中，Omega那淫荡又纯真的表情大大激起了他的Alpha本性，他甚至压上去咬住了Omega发烫的腺体。

「哈！不要！」被Alpha标记的那一刻，彼得第一时间不是抗拒，而是双手死死护住自己的肚子，所幸Alpha很快就起开，继续操弄着他的后穴。

「真不敢相信你丈夫居然抛下了你，你明明就很迷人！」托尼红了眼，嫉妒在胸腔持续发酵，但他却没有更用力地操着身下的Omega，他轻轻地顶弄宫口，动作十分温柔，却能轻易让Omega奔向高潮。

彼得又射精潮喷了，他像个荡妇一样放肆呻吟，并主动掀起上衣露出两颗坚硬的乳头，自己用手指拨弄着，企图增加自己的快感。

「斯塔克医生，我的Alpha就是个混蛋！他回来都不操我，我只能自己用玩具操自己——呜呜！」彼得想起自己的丈夫觉得难过，他是个正常健康的Omega，当然需要正常的性生活，可他丈夫根本没有满足他！

Omega的表里不一让托尼很兴奋，他没想到那个外表纯真懵懂的Omega私底下居然会自己玩小玩具。

「那你平时都玩些什么小玩具？有我操你这么爽吗？」

「哈……就跳蛋和按摩棒，我不敢买太多，我怕会被发现……」彼得放肆地揉着自己发涨的胸口，很快就被乳头分泌的少许乳汁给弄湿了双手。

「还有呢？比起那些小玩具，我操得你爽不爽？」托尼恶劣地顶弄Omega的敏感点，那个地方又涌出了一股清液。

「斯塔克医生操得我好爽！我下次产检也你能找你吗？」彼得哭着奔上高潮，紧接而来的是下一轮高潮。

托尼扯掉碍事的眼镜，他拔出了自己尚未射精的肉棒。

「怎么有你这么淫荡的Omega？怀着孕都想勾引医生？转过去，跪趴着！」

彼得急着被操，若不是被托尼扶着，他差点就在转身时摔了下去。Omega跪趴后迫不及待地晃着屁股，焦急地喊道：「医生，快把你的肉棒捅进来！」

「啪——」托尼忍不住拍打Omega丰满的臀部，低声咒骂了几声就急忙捅进去了。

这次Alpha明显有些失控，但还是努力抑制着，不让Omega和他的孩子受到任何伤害。

彼得已经高潮了好几遍了，连日来的需求早已满足，可他身后的Alpha却还没射精，他开始力不从心，但还是努力想让Alpha舒服。

突然间，有股强烈的尿意充斥着彼得的大脑，怀孕后他的膀胱受到子宫挤压，这让他总是起夜上厕所，就连外出也总会先留意洗手间的位置，可他现在正接受『检查』，他快忍不住了。

「托尼，托尼，我想上厕所！」彼得忍不住打破人设，他挣扎着想下去，可是身后的Alpha似乎快要射精了，双手紧紧按住彼得的腰部不让他离开。

忍住尿意是一件很痛苦的事情，再加上彼得似乎又要高潮了，他的双臂快无法支撑笨重的身体，最后那股尿意冲破了忍耐，那根半硬的肉棒最终喷射出黄色的尿液，身后的Alpha终于停止抽动，深深地埋进Omega的后穴，大量精液一股一股地冲击着宫口。

彼得双臂无力支撑身体，Alpha害怕他磕到，马上把他拉进怀里，一点都不在意Omega刚刚被他操失禁。

投影结束，四周环境渐渐幻灭，最后变成了他们在长岛的家，只有那张检查椅是货真价实的。

彼得恢复了力气之后推开了自己的Alpha，稚嫩的脸庞布满了怒气：「你这个变态老头！我说了我想上厕所！」

想起刚刚失禁，彼得觉得羞耻极了！还有这该死的剧本！他就该让Friday封锁掉所有AV网站，从根源上杜绝托尼获得灵感！

做完爱的Alpha特别满足，就算彼得喊他老头也不介意，他上前对着Omega亲亲抱抱，又温柔地摸了摸彼得的肚子。

「你明明就很享受这个角色，都要求我帮你做下次产检了！」

「走开！我要洗澡！」

「Kid，你这样不方便，我帮你吧！」

第二次怀孕的Omega比第一次怀孕时更像暴躁的小狮子，他一掌拍掉Alpha占便宜的手，警告对方别再碰自己，还有别再喊他「Kid」，不然就分开睡！

托尼这时候什么都顺着彼得，他漫不经心地点头答应，但还是挤进了浴室。

至于之后彼得命令Friday封锁所有AV网站，托尼还是拿出源源不断的剧本，到底是个天才，自行创造剧本又难不倒他！他觉得下次可以让彼得演男科医生，而自己可以演有勃起障碍的男人！


End file.
